The takeoff phase of flight, especially during low visibility conditions, presents the pilot of an aircraft with a high workload. During takeoff, an aircraft accelerates on a runway to a takeoff rotation speed. Once takeoff rotation speed is reached, the pitch of the aircraft is increased to increase lift from the wings. The aircraft continues to accelerate to a takeoff liftoff speed and the aircraft lifts off the runway. After liftoff, the aircraft performs an initial climbout by climbing to a climbout altitude whereupon the takeoff phase of the flight is over and the aircraft begins climbing to its cruise altitude. A number of conditions must be monitored by a pilot during takeoff, especially during low visibility conditions, increasing workload for the pilot. High workloads strain pilots. Complications during takeoff such as engine failure conditions in crosswinds may further increase pilot workload. Decreasing pilot workload and strain improves safety and performance.
Head-up Guidance Systems (HGS) provide enhanced situational awareness for pilots in all flight conditions, reducing pilot workload and strain. In HGS, primary flight data is presented in the pilot's forward field of view on the Head-up Display of the HGS. By focusing critical information at optical infinity, the pilot is able to view the information while viewing the outside world view. This enables a pilot to fly very accurately in all conditions, even in turbulence and crosswinds.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide pertinent guidance information on a HUD during the takeoff phase of flight.